Know what you're falling for?
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: Prim has recently moves back to District 12 from the capitol as family issues has struck her mother useless. When she starts her first day of high school at Panem High with best friend Rue she meets a boy. A boy she wants to learn more about. Whats is name again?, ahh yes. Cato.


Prims P.O.V

I wake up and get ready to go to high school. My first day. I've recently moved to Panem high in district 12. Luckily district 12 is much nicer than last time I lived here. I open my eyes and groan and the light coming in from the window. "Katniss, you need to get up." I shout. I hear her grumble from her room and I smile. I pull off the covers and get dressed. I wear a mint green dress with a drop waist. I flick my eyeliner, 1960's style to match my dress, place my black hat on my head and grab my leather fringe bag in one swift movement. I take my sunglasses out and place them on my face. "Katniss I'm going to get a Starbucks for breakfast, don't forget to eat and you still need to get up." I say half out the door.

( cgi/set?id=130699076

Prims outfit)

I walk outside and get into my black Porsche boxster. I know, I know! It's just beautiful. You see my mum was a nurse. One day she was treating this young man and they got along really well. She treated him very nicely. Anyway, turns out he was a manager for a vogue. He couldn't resist not dolling her up and putting her on a front page. In no time at all her face was all over the country and everyone wanted to know who she was. While her fame increased her managers feelings for her increased. They went on a few dates and it ended up with Katniss and me! It is a beautiful love story. Apart from the ending. The end results in my mother too heartbroken to speak to Katniss. She speaks to me sometimes. But it's normally just thank you's and the occasional yes or no. It's frustrating, but I guess I'll deal with it for now. It is the reason why we moved here, to be closer too family friends who can take care of mother. Me and Katniss can handle us just fine. I sit in my car and put the roof down. I open the gates with my keys and pull onto the road. As I drive along the road 'Love story" by Taylor Swift starts playing. I turn it up. It reminds me of my father and a tear slips out. I'm happy that no one in the rich part of district 12 gets up at this time because I must look like a freak. After the first tear has fallen I can't stop the next ones from flowing. I just sing along and let the tears fall. I don't like crying in front of Katniss so I normally keep it all inside but today is one of the few days I get the chance to let them spill. As I pull into the Starbucks car park I put the roof up and fix my makeup. The radio quietly hums Dark Horse by Katy Perry. Hey what can I say? I love this song. I sing along until I've fixed my make-up. I look at myself in the mirror and say to myself. "Today is your first day at your new school. Today is a new start. Now keep it together. Cause there's no going back." I smile at my quote and slide my sunglasses back on. I go in and order my food and then Rue shows up. I wave to her and she sits in the booth wish me. "I never thought you'd show up, darling take a coffee." I say and pass her the coffee I ordered her. " Oh thank you so much, my mumsy said I had to change out of my louboutins and I tried to protest but she said it was only for special occasions. I said 'but mumsy what's more important then my first day of high school and the first day of being with my best friend at school.'" I listen to her exaggerate. Most people mock the way we speak in uptown 12. Because we sound 'posh' but I wouldn't say it's 'posh' I'd say it's 'well mannered'. "But anyway we compromised with Prada Sport Sandals

." I look at her shoes. "Oh wow they're beautiful! I exclaim. The morning goes on and it reaches 8:40am.

"We must go, wouldn't want to be late on the first day. Plus I need to pick up my schedule as we were in the progress of moving when they were being sent" I say as we walk over to my car. Rue has a sweet little pastel pink mini but she lives only 3 minutes down the road from Starbucks so I'm giving her a lift.

( rue_day1/set?id=130705318 Rues outfit)

We go into school, collect my timetable and walk into our form. "Rue wait a second." I say before we open the door. She looks at me worriedly. I take deep breath in. This is my first glimpse of high school. "How do I look?" I ask.

"Why? Got your eyes on someone?" She jokes.

"No. I just don't want to make a bad impression"

"Well you look amazing. How about me?"

"Stunning." I say and pop a lollipop in my mouth. I walk in and am overwhelmed by everyone throwing paper airplanes around and shouting. We have a science lab as our room so we sit on the hexagon closest to the door as no one is sitting on it. I plug my plug my ear buds in, only putting one in my ear to try and relax my mind. I listen to dark horse singing quietly so only Rue and I can hear

"So you wanna play with magic

Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back"

I open my mouth, about to sing the rap, when a tall blonde, muscular boy leans on the hexagon and says

"She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer"

And pops a piece of gum in his mouth. I take the lollipop out of my mouth and we continue staring into each other's eyes. His eyes, a cool shade of blue unlike mine. Mine stand out. His sit on his face perfectly. He gives me a grin and whispers, "I know what I'm falling for" before walking off to his group of friends. I feel my heart flutter in my chest. I put the lollipop back in my mouth and turn to face Rue. "Who is he?" I ask, my voice obviously showing my attraction to him. She smiles at me in the way a friend would when they can see when you have feelings for someone " He's Cato. He's in his last year." She turns back to her compact mirror and continues applying her mascara. "He's from downtown. Always messing something up. He got suspended from school for two weeks last year, grafitting on someone's house, drinking, smoking. He even sold someone drugs once. Gets into a lot of trouble with the police." She says trying to act casual. I have to say I heart sinks a bit when I hear this about him being in a lot of trouble. It puts me off him. I can get rid of any feelings for him I had now, and I think Rue can sense it as she relaxes a bit. I look over him to see if there's anything underneath the surface that I can figure out. But when I look at him, he's already looking at me. My heart skips a beat from his cool blue eyes piercing my icy ones. I grins and gives me a wink, so I grin and give one back. I turn around and see Rue occupied with her eyelashes. I smirk to myself. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
